


Never Apart

by Barnababy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post War, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnababy/pseuds/Barnababy
Summary: He raised an eyebrow quizzically at his bed, but before he could say anything, a mess of red sneaked out from underneath his cape.Dimitri quickly made his way to the bed. “Sylvain?”Sylvain stuck his head out and looked up with sleepy eyes. “Hello your highness. I tried to wait for you but you took too long, and I thought you wouldn’t mind if I napped.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Never Apart

The king pushed open the door to his chamber and sighed as he stretched his arms above his head. It was late, so he made his way to his desk and lit the oil lamp. He then began to peel off his armor and placed it in a neat pile near his armchair. Next were the boots, so he plopped down into the plush chair and tugged them off, and set them next to the armor. He looked at his bed, where some of his clothes were, along with his cape. 

He wasn’t sure if it was his eye playing tricks on him or a trick of the flickering shadows, but it looked like the cape was moving. He rubbed his eye and squinted, but now it was rustling. He raised an eyebrow quizzically at his bed, but before he could say anything, a mess of red sneaked out from underneath his cape. 

Dimitri quickly made his way to the bed. “Sylvain?”

Sylvain stuck his head out and looked up with sleepy eyes. “Hello your highness. I tried to wait for you but you took too long, and I thought you wouldn’t mind if I napped.”

“I certainly don’t,” replied Dimitri as he sat down on the bed, “but under my cape? I cannot imagine that being too comfortable.”

Sylvain sat up, but he kept the cape wrapped around his shoulders. He hummed, “s’warm, and it’s really cold outside. Plus it smells like you, and that helps me sleep better.”

Dimitri softly petted Sylvain’s hair, a blush creeping up his neck. “I see. If you like it so much, I’ll try to forget it more often.”

Sylvain closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I would prefer it if you were here more often. But I know I can’t ask that of the king.”

“I’m here now,” Dimitri whispered, and he gently placed his hand on Sylvain’s cheek, turning his face towards him, “and even though I may be busy, I’m still yours.”

Sylvain smiled and gave his king a soft kiss to show he understood. “You must be exhausted. Here, let me move all this stuff off so you can get in bed.”

Sylvain started to move away, but Dimitri reached out and held him in place. 

“No, allow me. You were already asleep, and it is my mess.”

Sylvain giggled. “Always a gentleman, aren’t you? Ever since that time in the goddess tower six years ago you’ve always been kind to me.”

Dimitri pulled back the sheets so Sylvain could slip in. “Well, once I realized my feeling for you it was only natural. You are the most important person to me Sylvain, of course I would want to treat you gently.”

Sylvain watched the other man pick up the clothes and arrange them neatly on a stool, his eyes following every movement. He could see that Dimitri was just as tired as he was, the eyebags getting darker each day. His hair was starting to get too long, and even though Sylvain enjoyed the long hair, his highness preferred to keep it tidy. As he continued to study Dimitri, Sylvain realized that the clumsy king had gotten better at doing delicate tasks. His large hands moved swiftly and folded the clothing neatly, and on the dresser he could see an attempt at sewing that had been neglected for a while, but it wasn’t bad. The two were always so busy with their responsibilities that Sylvain hadn’t been observing him as much anymore. But as he realized how much his boyfriend had grown, he felt his heart swell with happiness. He was so lucky to be able to be by Dimitri’s side and see these changes in him. When they were just friends, he was satisfied with watching from the sidelines and protecting him if needed. But now, he couldn’t imagine not being with him. 

Sylvain was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Dimitri was finished until he felt a rustling in the sheets beside him. 

Clearly noticing his shocked expression, Dimitri responded with raised eyebrows. “Is something the matter? What were you thinking about so deeply that I startled you?”

As Dimitri lay down next to him, Sylvain wrapped his arm around his waist and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. “I was just thinking about how much I love you.”

Dimitri rested his hand on Sylvain’s arm and kissed his head. “I love you too, Sylvain. I love you more each day, and that will never change.”

-

Sylvain had no idea what time it was, but when he woke up in the morning, Dimitri wasn’t in bed beside him. He sat up groggily, his hair sticking out in every direction but also somehow flat on one side. He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to make it at least look cute, rather than absolutely hideous. As he threw back the covers, he was hit with a blast of cold air. He glared at the slightly ajar balcony door, which hinted that the culprit was outside. His arms wrapped around his body, he shuffled to the tidy stack of clothes and grabbed the cape, immediately covering himself with it. 

He slipped on a pair of slippers that were almost two sizes too big, and shuffled out onto the balcony. The crisp morning air was cold and smelled a little salty, but the sun shined brightly, so Sylvain stood for a moment to soak up its warmth. It wasn’t often that he got to have peaceful moments like this. 

Dimitri was looking out at the ocean when he heard a yawn behind him, and when he turned around he saw Sylvain rubbing his eyes with the soft cape. His hair was tousled, and in the sunlight those red waves looked like amber. It was a sight that always left him breathless; Sylvain was completely enveloped in the large cape, and his head barely peeked out above the fur. Even though it was cold, he insisted on sleeping in shorts, so his long milky legs were exposed underneath. Even though the sun was warm, a cold breeze caused Sylvain to sneeze, and Dimitri stifled a laugh. 

“Good morning my beloved, would you like to come join me?”

“Mmmn,” Sylvain responded sleepily, “just for a bit though, it’s so cold.” 

He walked over and melted into Dimitri’s outstretched arms, and the hug warmed him up immediately. 

“This is the best part of being in Fhirdiad. You’re always so warm.”

Dimitri rubbed his arms up and down his lover’s back. “I would not enjoy being here without you either, my love.”

Sylvain looked up and left soft kisses along Dimitri’s jawline. “You’re being very sappy recently, is there a reason for that? Not that I mind.”

“I think it is just that I am finally able to relax after everything that has happened, and it is only because I have you with me. Actually, I only survived everything because you were always by my side, even if not always physically.” 

“Those times without you were the worst. I never want to go through that again,” Sylvain responded, and his lips met the king’s. It was a soft and slow kiss, and it communicated all the sadness and regret that Sylvain felt for not being with Dimitri during that horrible time. When they parted, Sylvain locked eyes with Dimitri. “I love you, Dimitri. You’re the only person I’ve ever really loved, and I’ll never leave your side again.”

Dimitri smiled and kissed him again, his lips lingering for a few seconds. “I know, my beloved. And I will always keep you by my side.” 

Sylvain shivered a little as a breeze ruffled his hair, and he heard Dimitri’s low laugh ripple in his chest. 

“Come on, it’s still cold out,” he grumbled, squeezing his arm around the blonde, “let’s go back in now.”

“Of course,” Dimitri responded with a grin, and he held Sylvain’s hand in his own and led him back to their room. 

-

Sylvain was bored out of his mind. The king was gone on official kingly business, and Felix was off doing goddess knows what. Their friends were all busy too; everyone had somewhere to be and something to do. Except for Sylvain, apparently. 

He was  _ supposed  _ to be spending this time with Dimitri, laying in bed or holding hands in the flower patch, you know, like people do when they’re in love. But something just  _ had  _ to come up last minute and whisk Dimitri away. He promised he’d be back soon, but almost a week had passed, and Sylvain was running out of things to do. Dimitri didn’t even send a letter or messenger, so there was no way of knowing when he would return. 

At one point Dedue and Ashe came by to visit, but it was mostly to check on the plants in the greenhouse, and the only conversation Sylvain had with them was about a book he started to read (due to boredom), and Ashe excitedly recommended more books to him. 

With no work to do and no lover by his side, Sylvain has no idea what to do anymore. He couldn’t believe that he was actually reading books now, and he was considering writing letters to Ashe to talk about them. He really hoped Dimitri would come back soon.

When two weeks had gone by, Sylvain started to take walks. He was familiar with every book and cranny in the palace at that point, and became acquainted with everyone working there. He even chatted with the gatekeeper every morning, who was almost as friendly as the one at Garreg Mach. 

It was during one of his walks out in the field that he heard a horse galloping towards him. He turned to look at the approaching figure, and his jaw dropped. 

Dimitri brought the horse to a halt, and he gracefully climbed down and stood face to face with Sylvain, who still wasn’t breathing. 

“Hello Sylvain,” he breathed, face flushed and smiling wide. 

Sylvain tentatively poked the king’s arm, not entirely sure that he was actually there.

“This isn’t a joke, right? You’re back?”

Dimitri smiled warmly at him, but there was a sadness in his eye. “I’m sorry, Sylvain. I promised I would not leave, but I did.”

“You shouldn’t be making promises you can’t keep,” Sylvain huffed.

Dimitri touched his lover’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him gently. “I want to keep it though,” he whispered, “so would you let me change it? To something I can actually promise?”

Confused, Sylvain tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean.”

“This is what I mean,” Dimitri replied, and he held Sylvain’s hand as he got down on one knee. 

“Sylvain, I cannot promise you that we will not be apart. I have realized that it was unfair of me to say that, and our duties will always require us to travel far. So this is my new promise.”

Sylvain just stared wide eyed at him, and a blush was creeping up his neck.

Dimitri continued, “I promise you that no matter what happens, I will belong to you, and if you would allow it, you would be mine. Even if we are apart, we will always be connected.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring. “Sylvain. Will you marry me?”

A tiny gasp escaped Sylvain and he quickly covered his mouth with the hand that Dimitri wasn’t holding. “Are you serious?” He whispered through his fingers. 

Dimitri nodded, not breaking eye contact with him. 

Sylvain was full-on blushing now, and he tried to cover his smile, but his happiness was obvious. 

“Goddess, yes. Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Smiling, Dimitri slipped the ring onto Sylvain’s finger, and immediately stood and lifted the redhead into his arms, swinging him around.

Sylvain just laughed, too happy to yell at the king to put him down. He laughed until his face was covered in tears, and Dimitri giggled happily. 

When he put him back down, Dimitri kissed the tears off Sylvain’s cheeks, then his jaw, and finally his lips. Sylvain wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him harder, almost like he wanted to make sure this was actually happening. 

After a moment, Dimitri pulled away, but he gave a quick peck to the pouting Sylvain. 

“My beloved, we should return to our quarters. I don’t think we will find much privacy out here.”

Sylvain smirked, “you’re the one that chose to propose out in the open.”

“That is true,” Dimitri replied, smiling, “but once I saw you I could not contain myself.”

“You might have to start learning some self control, since I’ll officially be moving into your place now.”

Now it was Dimitri’s turn to pout. “This is going to be very difficult.”

Sylvain linked their fingers together as they made their way to the stables. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you have your fill tonight.”


End file.
